Lucky Letter Meme
by SisterWicked
Summary: A newly created meme, hopefully you'll like it. As always, DO NOT fave/alert list either myself or my works without leaving some sort of comment. Thank you!


Rules of the meme:  
1. Pick a single pairing.  
2. Go from A to Z, keeping the replies under 500 words.  
3. Someone else must provide the words for each letter.  
4. The author may pick ONE letter/word for themself.  
Heh.. My self-picked letter was K - Key.  
My pairing is, of course, Lucky.  
Enjoy my attempts!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX A - Accent:  
"I believe you have a fetish, Lovely.." Tyki smirked at the redhead beside him, carefully marking his place with a slip of paper as he closed the book. "I only wonder, is it the novel or the narrator?"

Lavi grinned widely, taking the man's arm and pulling him to his feet. "Well, I guess it depends on what you're reading.. But I think you make it all sound erotic and hot on purpose, because you never sound like that when you talk to anyone else."

Allowing himself to be led in the general direction of their bed, Tyki hummed. "Perhaps.. But then again, you don't really need to bend quite so far to untie your shoes, do you? I believe I'm justified in using the weapons at my disposal if you can do likewise."

Lavi glanced over his shoulder with a smile, his shoes forgotten as he laughed. "Oh, feel free. Besides that, what would you say to an early night?"

The reply was something blatantly toned and obviously foreign in origin, and Lavi snickered even as his blood rushed in his ears. "That sounds pretty good to me.. Now, get rid of your pants and tell me what it means."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX B - Butter:  
"Tyki Mikk!"

At the sharp tone of his lover's voice, the aforementioned brunette straightened in his chair. "Yes, Lovely?"

The redhead failed to be mollified by the agreeableness of his reply. "We're out of _butter._"

Raising an eyebrow, Tyki shrugged. "And that's bad because..?"

Lavi growled in frustration, gesturing at the kitchen. "It's bad because I need it! I'm making _cake_, and _we. have. no. butter!_"

Forcing down a grin at the other's dishevelled appearance, Tyki nodded. "Well, that is rather inconvinient.. Are you sure..?"

The Exorcist hissed in fury, one flour-speckled hand swiping at his equally flour-speckled nose. "_Yes_ I'm sure! I looked everywhere, so unless you're hiding it, we're out!"

Biting his lip, the brunette cleared his throat. "Shall I nip out and get some, then..?"

Lavi glared at him suspiciously, nodding. "If you would.. And get some oil. The kind I _won't_ need for cooking."

Smirking, Tyki pushed his feet into his shoes, pausing by the door for a faintly vanilla-scented kiss. "Of course.. But you must admit, you were in as much of a hurry as I was, Lovely."

Only his preturnatural agility saved him from a quick foot to the rear, but in light of the other's utterly charming blush, he deemed the effort well worth the risk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C - Candid:  
Smirking at the younger man's wide eye, Tyki relaxed into his chair. "What? You wanted an honest answer, yes?"

The boy nodded slowly, setting aside his notepad with a quiet swallow. "Honesty's good, but I don't think I should put that in my article.. Could I just leave that question and answer out?"

The brunette's smile widened as he kicked off his shoes, his jacket following as the boy raised a hand to the front of his own shirt. "Oh, certainly.. I suppose its also for the best that your photographer already left to develop his films." Unfastening his belt, he looked over the other's bare skin as he continued to disrobe, his expression pleased. "Are you also not going to write about that?" He gestured at the redhead's obvious arousal, his tone playful as he urged him closer. "I thought you wanted an in-depth interview?"

Biting his lip, Lavi took the man's offer, settling himself carefully atop the brunette's lap. "I did, but I don't think anyone would be interested in just _how_ deep-"

Tyki cut him off with a kiss, his hands roaming over the other's back appreciatively. Leaning back, he smiled up at the boy with a soft chuckle. "No one but you, Mr. Reporter.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

D - Doorbell:  
"Ignore it! _Ignore it!_"

Tyki laughed breathlessly at his lover's urgent demand, his hands firm against the redhead's hips as he moved. "What if its something important? Perhaps its an emergency.."

The Exorcist arched his back with a mewl, his heels digging into the man's back. "There's an emergency right- _Oh, fuck!_ -here! To hell with the one out- There! _There!_"

Biting sharply down against the other's collarbone, Tyki smiled when the doorbell faded into silence, his agreement signified by a rougher pace. "As you wish, dear.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

E - Ecstacy:  
Gasping quietly, Lavi ground himself against the man behind him, his hands closed and white-knuckled on the wooden headboard. "Please.. Tyki, _please!_"

The brunette growled in reply, hips snapping forward even as he adjusted his angle slightly. "Too close, Lovely..? I thought you wanted to take our time.."

The boy shook his head rapidly, the slide of sweat on his breastbone making him shudder. "Fuck time, s'too good.. Got all night, don't we?"

Tyki hummed breathlessly in agreement, his hold firm as he pulled the redhead fully onto his knees. Biting down on one shoulder, he pressed a hand against the other's chest to steady him. "All night. Now?"

The only reply was a shaken whimper, and he smiled against the Exorcist's pulse. "Then let go.. I don't want to wait either, Lovely."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

F - First:  
Tyki prided himself on many things, the least of which was being the first (and only) one to bring just such a look to his lover's face. Brushing the hair away from his sweaty brow, he smiled in contentment at the boy's grateful hum. "Enough for now, Lovely..? It is becoming rather late.."

The redhead curled against his side with a thoughtful sound, his breathing still faintly rushed with spent excitement. "Maybe.. But do you have anything to be up for in the morning? I don't.."

Shaking his head, the older man tugged the sheets up to cover them. "Nothing besides meals, Lavi.. And perhaps a bath."

The Exorcist grinned knowingly, his fingers tracing small hearts on the other's back. "Baths are good.. But getting to need one is better, yeah?"

Tyki nodded, squirming as the boy's hand slipped lower towards his waist. "I suppose its also good that I just restocked the towel shelf, then.."

The redhead replied with an easy smile, reminding his lover that seconds, thirds and perhaps fourths were all equally pleasant things in light of the eventual outcome.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

G - Grass:  
Sorting the laundry was definitely not one of Tyki's favorite passtimes. Sighing, he shook out a pair of pants, pausing at a flash of bright green. Taking a closer look, he smiled at the clear smudges on the knees of his lover's pants, remembering the blissful contrast of cool half-damp grass and sweat-slicked skin, the brilliant red of the Exorcist's hair against the faded brown of dry earth..

Digging through the clothesbasket, he pulled out a likewise stained shirt, smirking at the ruined elbows of the garment.

No, laundry was never a pleasant thing.. But sometimes one could find the most unexpected reasons to enjoy a monotonous task.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

H - Hypocrite:  
"Not here, dammit! We'll be home in like, an hour, Tyki! Just wait.."

The older man's smile grew slowly, even as his hands slipped lower against the blushing redhead's hips. "I could wait, I suppose.. But I think it might be easier to do that if you'd stop moving, Lovely.." He glanced pointedly at the Exorcist's frontside, which was currently pressed firmly against his own chest as the boy arched away from the alley wall. "Perhaps this is a case of the left hand doing aught that the right one wills?"

Lavi bit his lip in annoyed arousal, his hands clenching against his lover's back as he growled. "I guess it is, then.. Just hurry the hell up, before I change my mind."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I - Ignorance:  
"Oh, _God_..."

The brunette smiled despite the darkness, his hands busy on tan skin. "Indeed.. Lift your hips, Lovely."

The redhead beneath him arched obligingly, his own fingers tangled deep into the older man's hair as he panted. "Hurry.. up! You've been.. All night-"

Tyki laughed breathlessly, nodding against the boy's shoulder. "You were hard to miss.. Raise your arms."

Shrugging off the heavy material of his shirt, Lavi moaned appreciatively as the man licked slowly across the now-bare skin of his chest. "_Fuck_, that's good.. I was watching you, too.. Aren't you ready yet?"

The older man nodded eagerly, his own clothing discarded without care as he followed the redhead's pulse upward along his throat. "I saw you.. But this is very sudden, do you do this type of thing often?"

The redhead shook his head rapidly, his hands clumsy in the dark as he clung to the man. "No, just this once.. You're just so-"

Tyki nodded understandingly, his mouth gentle on the other's skin. "As are you, Lovely.. But that's not _quite_ right. What's your name?"

The redhead laughed giddily as he pressed quick kisses to the other's shoulder. "Anything works.. But it's Lavi. What's yours?"

The brunette jerked backward with a startled sound, his voice rushed. "You don't know who I am? Oh, _hell.._"

Catching the uncertainty in the older man's words, Lavi sat up. "What, should I know you? _Please_ tell me it's something we can talk about after..?"

Sighing in resignation, the Noah resumed his touched with a faint nod. "After will be fine, Lavi.. They do say ignorance is bliss.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

J - Justice:  
"It's not right!"

Lavi clenched his hands into fists, glaring up at his lover fiercely. "Why do you have to cover for him? He'd turn on you in a second and you know it!"

Tyki sighed loudly, reaching for his coat. "Because it's what brothers do, Lovely.. By blood or not." He raised his voice over the other's growl of protest, pulling his gloves from one pocket. "Isn't this why you stay with me, Lavi? Because I try to do the right thing, more often than not? What if it was one of your friends, locked up for something they may have done by mistake, without so much as a penny to their name? I'm not bringing him here this time, if that's what you're concerned about."

Lavi shook his head resolutely, stepping back as the man shrugged the heavy garment on. "Sheryl knew exactly what he was capable of when he started that fight! If that man dies from falling off that ledge, it's the same as mur-"

Tyki whirled on him, his eyes narrow with wrath. "Even the officer outside said that the fellow was spoiling for a fight, Lavi. He just made a poor choice of targets." Buttoning his coat with jerky motions, he continued his reply with a sideways look. "I don't intend to justify myself to anyone, Lovely, even if it's you.. Just let me do this because I need to, all right?"

The redhead forced himself to relax, blinking rapidly to clear his stinging eye. "I don't need to let you do anything, Tyki.. But I expect you to give me the same option."

Opening the bedroom door, the brunette stared back at him levelly. "Do what you need to do, then. Lock the door if your conviction leads you out of it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

K - Key:  
Sighing at the quiet that met him, Tyki removed his coat and gloves, hanging the former on a hook after placing the latter inside one pocket. Making his way to the house's kitchen, he took a glass from the shelf, filling it from a bottle nearby. Leaning against the counter, he drank deeply, his eyes straying over the room as he contemplated his newly-aquired singleness. A splash of color on the table caught his eye, his hand unsteady as he sat his drink beside him.

The handwriting was almost painfully familiar, the loopy scrawl nearly unreadable even after years of practice. "I suppose we don't really need the groceries.."

A faint sound from the doorway made him jump, his eyes widening at the silently watching figure there. "Lavi..?"

The redhead smiled nervously, holding out a hand that shook. Opening his fingers, he showed the man the tiny object he held. "If it's all the same, I'll keep this.. Do you mind..?"

Almost groaning in relief, Tyki crossed the floor, snatching the surprised Exorcist to himself with a laugh. "No, it's yours as long as you want it, Lovely.. Along with everything else here."

The boy relaxed into his embrace with a grateful noise, nodding against the front of his shirt. "It and you. That's enough."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX L - Laugh:  
"..and I said _'Of course, but I don't think your wife would be very pleased and she's standing right behind you with a rolling pin.'_"

Clutching at his stomach, Lavi waved a hand for silence, his eyes streaming as he snickered weakly. "Oh, my _God_ Tyki..! Was she really?"

Nodding happily, the Noah grinned at his lover's renewed hilarity. "She really was, Lovely.. And she heard the entire conversation, including her husband's blatant proposition. Can you beat that?"

Shaking his head, the Exorcist wheezed faintly. "Hell no.. But it doesn't matter. Can I get my breath before you collect your 'debt'?"

Smirking widely, the brunette shook his head as he reached for the other's half-buttoned shirt. "I don't think so.. I rather like you breathless, Lavi."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

M - Milk:  
Laughing drunkenly, Lavi nudged the older man with a foot beneath the table. "I know you're the ultimate power of evil, Tyki.. But there's got to be something you just can't do."

Taking a sip from his overfull glass, the brunette nodded. "I'm sure that's so, Lavi.. But I have yet to discover what that might be."

Taking a drink from his own cup, the Exorcist mulled over the thought before grinning. "I got one.. Can you milk a cow?"

The unexpectedness of the question sent the older man into a brief spasm of hilarity. "Despite the ridiculousness of that question.. Yes. Yes, I can."

Scoffing at his cavalier reply, Lavi waved a hand. "Yeah, sure you can.. I bet you can milk cows, goats, anything."

Tyki refilled his glass, nodding companionably. "Anything. Well, anything with nipples, that is."

Grinning crookedly, the redhead snatched the bottle from his hand, taking a drink directly from it. "Right. I have nipples, can you milk _me?_"

In retrospect, Lavi wondered if he should stop drinking altogether, or drink with every meal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

N - No:  
"No."

The brunette frowned thoughtfully, his mouth curling into a smile as he leaned a bit to one side. "How about now?"

"..No."

Nibbling at his lover's throat, he sighed. "Nothing at _all_, Lovely..? It's only just after midnight.."

The redhead shifted slightly, his eye closed as he sighed. "No."

Tyki bit his lip, fingers tracing the line of the Exorcist's naked thigh. "I'm beginning to feel a tad put out, Lavi.. Is this beginning to get old?"

Hiding a smile, the boy shook his head. "No.."

Catching the faint amusement in his voice, the older man snorted, digging his fingers into the junction of his leg and body. "You little devil! Admit it, you're thinking of something horrid!"

Lavi squealed at the insistant tickling of the other's touch, wriggling away from the nearly painful sensation. "No! Don't! Tyki- Oh God stop!"

Snickering to himself, the Noah halted his torture, pinning the slighter form with his own. "Whatever it is, stop it. I _promise_ not to tease you about your lack of control, so please..?"

In the following hours, Lavi found that good things most certainly _did_ come to those who wait.. Especially when the above mentioned _good thing_ involved a thouroughly aroused and desperate Noah.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O - Order:  
Tyki smiled at his anxiously fidgeting lover, his fingers deliberately slow as he unfastened his shirtbuttons. "Something the matter, Lavi..?"

The boy swallowed audibly, eye glued to the gradually revealed skin as he nodded. "Yeah. You really can't leave that on and get rid of-"

The brunette laughed softly, shrugging the open garment over his shoulders before reaching for his belt. "Now, you know there's a right way to do things, Lovely.. We wouldn't want to get out of sorts, would we? It would set off the entire process."

The Exorcist licked his lips, shaking his head. "It wouldn't make _too_ much of a difference..Trust me, I know exactly what needs to happen, no matter what comes first."

Dropping the slip of leather to one side, Tyki unfastened and unzipped his slacks, allowing them to slide teasingly low on his hips. "I'm sure that's true, but there's a time and place for everything.."

Lavi bit his lip to stifle an unmanly whine, his hands itching to reach for his amused lover. "Well, I think the time is right this fucking second, and the place is somewhere just south of where I'm about to put my hands. If you don't hurry the hell up, I'm going to make you _watch_, Tyki."

Sighing in mock despair, the Noah kicked off his pants and undershorts, moving to rest between the redhead's eagerly spread legs. Dragging slow fingers over the smooth skin, he allowed the boy to take hold of his arms and pull him atop his equally naked body, pausing just above his parted lips. Smiling at the feel of the Exorcist's passion-quickened breath, he pressed a light kiss to his mouth. "Then by all means, let us proceed in a timely manner, Lavi."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

P - Praise:  
"How's that?"

The older man's reply was low and somewhat garbled, his hands clenched deeply in the blankets to avoid seizing his lover's hair.

Smiling at the sound, Lavi repeated his slow lick with a contented purr. "Speak up, I can't hear you from all the way down here.. Should I come up there instead?"

Now the man _did_ reach for him, the pronounced shake of his hands making the Exorcist's grin widen. "Don't you _dare_, Lovely.. I want you exactly where you are, doing exactly- Oh, my _God_.."

His words tapered off into incoherant moans that sounded somewhat like the name of the boy sprawled casually between his naked thighs, and he flushed deeply at the resulting chuckle even as his hips lifted away from the mattress in silent pleading.

Much, much later in the evening, he found himself wondering if the redhead truly understood the implication of his inability to respond with understandable words. Watching his kiss-swollen lips curve upward as he slept, he thought that surely he must.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Q - Queasy:  
Wiping his lover's forehead gently, Lavi bit his lip at the man's low groan of discomfort. "Tyki..? For what it's worth, I really am sor-"

The brunette waved a hand dismissively, the movement prompting a second sound. "It isn't your fault, Lovely. You didn't _make_ me eat it.. Let's just not dwell on it, hm?"

The Exorcist nodded glumly, rewetting the cloth from the bowl of cool water on the nightstand. Wringing it out, he dabbed carefully along the man's neck and chest. "I _know_ you're not really mad, but I'm mad at myself.. I _know_ my cooking sucks, but I know you'll eat anything I make.. I should have known it wasn't right just by the color.."

Laughing quietly, the brunette took his hand, dropping the damp cloth back into the bowl to lace their fingers together loosely. "As should I, Lavi. But I don't mind being momentarily indisposed.. After all, I have a wonderful nursemaid to help me back to health."

Despite his lighthearted reply, the Noah swore to be far more discerning in his eating habits, especially when the cook was half-distracted from proper timing by _someone's_ teasing at the opposite end of the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

R - Rendezvous:  
Glaring up from his place on the ground, Tyki wished for the tenth time that he'd chosen another bar to go to this evening. "As entertaining as this is, boy, I think you should leave well enough alone.. Do you enjoy starting drunken brawls with what other people think are perfectly normal human men?"

The Exorcist laughed at the faint slur in the other's voice, dispelling his weapon with a grim smile. "Oh, so you can't fight if your skin looks like mine? That's good to know.. Besides that, how about you stop pretending that four drinks is enough to put you under? I've been watching you for about two hours, and there's no way you're really that drunk."

The brunette sighed quietly, leaning against the the wall. "Was there something you needed, Exorcist? I've had quite a bit more than that since I got here, and I was starting to think of making my way home, to bed.. Unless you wish to join me there, our fascinating discussion will have to wait." He pushed himself to his feet with a minimum of wavering, eyebrows rising as the redhead stored his hammer with a smile. "What's this?"

Lavi snickered rudely, gesturing toward the street. "Sounds good.. I know the place you're staying, if you're having trouble remembering the way.."

Shaking his head, the Noah offered him a mocking arm. "It figures.. But we'll talk about that after we get there, hm?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

S - Skirt:  
"C'mon, I'm not saying it was bad... But it really DID look like a dress!"

The older man scowled at the laughing redhead, wondering if he should mention that the boy most likely needed lungs.

"It didn't. Dresses have tops, yes? I distinctly recall a bit of a breeze topside, Lovely."

The Exorcist snickered, waving off his paltry defense. "Ok, then what about the bottom? Pants underneath or not, that was _definitely_ a skirt."

Sighing, Tyki silently cursed his former master for providing ammunition to his grinning companion, his ire raised by the obvious heat in his face. "You act as if I had any say in my choice of attire, Lavi.. But besides that, whose idea was it to put the chaps on the _outsides_ of your pantslegs? And whyever in the world did you decide to wear them that way..?"

Lavi's smile faltered momentarily before returning full force. "That's easy.. Our Supervisor designs the uniforms, and he's a dirty old man. I wore it because it was comfy.. And you gotta admit, they make my ass look _brilliant_."

Glancing at the other surreptuously, Tyki found himself at a loss to continue his argument.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

T - Table:  
Tyki stretched tiredly, hissing at the sting in his muscles. "Lavi, are you quite sure you're all right? You look a bit..."

The redhead groaned, muttering something unintellegible as he sat up. Wincing, he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine.. Great. Other than this knot in the middle of my back." Eyeing the older man closely, he laughed. "And the same question right back at you.. You're sitting there like you've got a couple of matching knots. Should we not try that again?"

Huffing good-naturedly, the brunette slid closer as he reached fo his fallen pants. "I think its safe to say I won't be defeated by the discomfort of the situation, Lovely.. But I believe most strongly that sexual relations and tables are a less favorable mix than you anticipated." Lighting a cigarette, he snorted. "At least, the _aftermath_ of sex and tables, that is."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

U - Unfit:  
Smiling faintly, Lavi tugged the sheets higher over his still-sleeping lover, his hand lingering when his knuckles brushed the rise of his tanned shoulder. "It's not going to be enough, is it?" He murmured, careful not to disturb the restful figure. "I'll come here, we'll do this, and in the morning.." He laughed to himself, reaching over to take his hastily-discarded bandanna from its place on the night table. Shoving it carelessly into a pocket, he forced himself to stand. "Neither of us is suited for love, are we? I can't feel it, and you can't feel it for me.. But neither one of us is ready to say so. Maybe I should just-"

"Stay."

Sucking in a surprised breath, he stared at the quietly watching Noah, his own eye wide. "I didn't mean to wake you.."

The brunette nodded, sliding up to rest against the headboard as he retrieved his cigarettes and a match. Lighting the end, he shook out the flame. "You don't mean to do a lot of things, Lavi.. Like making my choices for me, I'm sure you've never meant to do that." He gestured at the other's fully dressed figure, ducking his ashes carelessly. "Did you intend to deprive me of a proper farewell also? You speak of not returning.."

The Exorcist shook his head, sinking heavily onto the edge of the mattress. "I wouldn't do that. Besides.." He smiled slowly, leaning towards the man's invitingly lifted arm. "Neither of us is suited to goodbyes, either."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

V - Violent:  
"I don't want to hurt you, Lavi.. Can you really not wait at all?"

The redhead shivered at the darkness in the man's tone, shaking his head slowly. "I really can't, Tyki. It'll be fine, I trust you.. Both parts of you."

Pushing down the urge to rake his nails over the boy's bare skin, the Noah nodded jerkily. "Then.. Come here, Lovely. Let's see if you're more justified than foolhardy."

Climbing onto the bed, Lavi wondered if the man knew of his own faint doubt, but then the other's darkened hands were on him, and he _knew_ that no matter what may happen, they both needed this.

Leaning into the brunette's feverish caresses, he shuddered at the barely-contained roughness, his breath ragged as sharp teeth pressed against the rapid beat of his pulse. "Please.. You'll drive us both crazy if you try to hold back like this. Just let go, Tyki."

The man made a sound halfway between a growl and a moan, his face buried against the redhead's throat as he pushed firmly into the space between his knees. Rocking his hips meaningfully, he lifted his head for a kiss that tasted of smoke and copper. "I don't _want_ to let go, Lavi.. I want to hold on so fucking tight-"

Nodding in breathless understanding, the boy wrapped unsteady arms around his lover, his reply barely audible through the pounding of both their hearts. "Then do it.. I won't let go, either."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

W - Willpower:  
Resisting the urge to scream, Lavi took a deep breath before speaking to his lover, his voice hushed in an effort to maintain civility. "I swear to God, I'm going to _kill_ you when this is over."

Tyki laughed quietly, his arms shaking as he held himself perfectly still. "Of course you will, Lovely.. But before that you'll be begging and moaning-"

The redhead cut him off with a warning growl, his knees digging sharply into the older man's sides as he lifted his hips meaningfully. "I might, but I'd do that anyway. Right now, you're just trying to prove a point and you don't have to!" Gripping the other's shoulders roughly, he shook his head. "I really will be mad if you stop like that again.. Who cares if you can outlast me, Tyki? I sure as hell don't."

The older man smiled down at him, his hips rocking forward as he resumed his interrupted rhythm. "Of course you care, Lovely.. After all, it was you that brought the subject to light, wasn't it?"

Closing his eye with a muffled exclamation of pleasure, the redhead averted his face sharply, his reply spoken through close-gritted teeth. "You're taking it the wrong.. way! I said you didn't have as much patience as me because you're always in a hurry to start!"

Nibbling at his lover's arched throat, Tyki hummed quietly, his movements steady. "And you're always in a hurry to finish, aren't you? Maybe next time you'll think before you speak, yes?"

Left speechless by the man's low statement, Lavi decided that next time it would be _him_ showing his lover a thing or two about staying power.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

X - Xerothermic:  
Tyki raised an eyebrow at his grinning lover, his disbelief plain. "That can_not_ be an actual word, Lovely."

The Exorcist's smile widened inexorably, his voice laced with humor at the other's reaction. "It is so! You can look it up if you want."

Grumbling, the brunette snatched the small book from the boy, flipping to a spot near the end. After several moments of silence, he sighed. "Spell it."

Laughing, the redhead relaxed into his seat. "Sure. X-E-R-O-T-H-E-R-M-I-C. It means-"

The older man closed the book quickly, shaking his head. "Yes, yes.. Dry and hot. Very clever." Tossing the object back onto the tabletop, he stood. "I'll get you for this later, Lavi. I promise."

Watching the Noah push his loose undershorts over his hips, the boy nodded eagerly. "Oh, I _really_ hope you will.. God, I think I love Scrabble.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Y - Yogurt:  
Tyki hissed sharply at the sensation of cold against his reddened skin, his shoulders hunched despite his lover's gentle touch. "Lovely, are you absolutely _certain_ that this will help..? It feels rather.. Disgusting, and the smell-"

Lavi hummed an affirmative, smearing another dallop of the slightly acrid substance over the man's sensitive flesh. "It really will, Tyki.. Trust me, I know all about these kind of things." Wrinkling his nose to avoid scratching at the peeling skin, he smiled at the brunette's faint shudder. "Next time you feel drowsy, say so.. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fallen asleep laying there."

The older man grumbled halfheartedly, struggling to ignore the slimy feel of the supposed remedy as it slid wetly along his spine. "I've never really thought about it, Lavi.. I don' t think I've even had a sunburn in recent memory." He shuddered as the boy slicked his ribs carefully, swallowing an unmanly noise as the heat of his skin warmed the substance to near-liquidity. "That's quite enough, dear.. Now, how about we do a bit of reading..? Perhaps we'll come across some _other_ cure for sunburn."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Z - Zero:  
Lavi closed his eye with a slow exhalation, struggling to relax himself as best he could. "I'm starting to think you _want_ me to be on top, Tyki.. You're taking too long."

The older man shook his head patiently, his lips leaving the boy's chest as he smiled. "Not at all, Lovely.. I merely thought it would be nice to take my time when I'm able." Resuming his upward progression, he stopped to lavish a kiss atop the redhead's bare collarbone, his tongue tracing along the sweat-salty skin. "You really don't enjoy it, even the slightest bit..? I won't be like this again, if it truly disturbs you, Lavi."

The mournful cast of his eyes made the Exorcist squirm guiltily, even though he _knew_ the expression to be half-contrived. "It isn't that, I just.. I _want_ you. I'm sorry that I'm not as patient as you."

Tyki nodded slowly, his hands warm on the other's skin as he pressed gently against the place his lover most wanted him to touch. Relishing the shaky arch against his fingertips, he bent to kiss him with a low moan. "I know you do, Lavi.. But once we start, there'll be no time to do anything but feel." Sliding a second finger alongside the first, he hissed at the redhead's low cry as he curled them purposefully within him. "If I take my time now, I can feel, see, taste.. I can have everything, and so can you. Isn't that worth a bit more waiting?"

The Exorcist panted rapidly, his hands sinking into dark hair as carefully as his shivers allowed. "It is, but... Not too much more." Tugging him upward insistantly, he nuzzled against the man's cheek fondly. "I'll try not to rush you all the time, ok? Let's just see if that helps."

Laughing quietly, Tyki nodded. "All right.. But tell me, on a scale of one to ten, how much more can you stand now, Lovely?"

Later, he realized that the answer to his question should have been evident. Eyeing the torn remnants of his shirt that were still knotted around the headboard posts, he also realized that his lover meant it when he said that he lacked patience.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
